Secrets of a Phantom Thief
by kakashikrazy256
Summary: Shinichi thought he knew everything about his cousin. He was a nice and popular guy, everyone liked him. But when Kaito attempts suicide,secrets left in the dark shall be revealed,will Shinichi find them and save Kaito from his misery? Not Yaoi DARK Theme
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, thanks for reading this new story. I'm not sure where I'm really taking this. But I have a few main points planned out. Just have to find a way to put them all together….. I think this will have a horror and creepy mysterious theme. I hope you will enjoy this fanfic. Please R&R!**

The bell rang and the students of Teitan Elementary cheered as they filed out of the classrooms.

"Four day holiday tomorrow!" Genta yelled as the Shouen Tantei-dan made their way into the shoe lockers.

"I'm so excited. Conan-kun, want to come to the park with us today?" Ayumi grinned at the shrunken detective.

"G-gomen, not today. I'm sort of busy…" He rubbed the back of his neck apologetically.

"What are you doing?"

"Well, um…it's nothing really." He sighed. Why did kids have to be so nosy about things?

"Tell us." Genta frowned. He was fine with Conan being a smarty pants and all but it gets annoying when he doesn't say anything about what he's doing.

"Alright, Occhan wants me home for something." He lied, hoping it sounded convincing. The detective was a bad liar.

"You want to come with us, Ai-chan?" Ayumi bought the excuse and turned to the strawberry blonde staring into space.

"Oh um, I can't come today either. Gomen Yoshida-san." Haibara replied.

Ayumi held in a sad frown. Mitsuhiko-kun and Genta-kun are great friends but something about Conan and Haibara were different. She didn't know how and what about them, but they always seemed to be in their own little world.

"Oh…okay then. See you soon!" She grinned and left with the two other boys, leaving the two shrunken teenagers in the empty lockers.

"So, what's the real reason you aren't going to the park?" She asked as they walked out of the school building and onto the sidewalks. Ran was busy today with practice. No need for a chaperone today.

"What do you mean Occhan wants me home." Conan laughed, just needed to stall for a bit longer….

"I'm certain Kogorou-san could care less about whether you go home or not." She smirked as they continued walking. Kudo was a bad liar a, it was all over his face. It made the scientist wonder how a foolish boy like them could be such a great detective.

"Hehe, actually Haibara, I need your help. Give me an antidote." He finally said. She stopped.

"What?" She narrowed her eyes. Ran hadn't been really depressed about not seeing her childhood friend lately, why did he need an antidote for?

"I promised to meet someone in my other body and I sort of can't back out of it…" Conan mumbled.

"Who is this something?" She raised an eyebrow with suspicion.

"He's a distant cousin of mine; we are the same age and use to be really close. We even pretended to be twins." He grinned at the memories of his past. It was warm and sugary but it also hurt. His cousin was in high school, enjoying life while he was stuck going though first grade again.

"How cute, and this cousin…" Haibara smiled, Kudo didn't seem like the type that would have a close friend besides Ran. It was amusing to learn more about him.

"Oh, we haven't seen each other since we were eight so he doesn't know my situation. But we still keep in touch…so can you give me one?" He looked at her with hopeful eyes.

"Alright, I just created one that lasts 24 hours. Is that enough?" Haibara said with a sigh. Conan grinned from ear to ear.

"Alright! Arigatou Haibara!" He said following the scientist to the professor's house.

Haibara scoffed as she watched the excited boy began running around the corner. _Like a true kid._

* * *

><p>Shinichi sat at their meeting place rereading the letter he had gotten from his cousin.<p>

_Dear Shinichi,_

_How have you been? Life in Ekoda is great! My class is awesome and everything is okay. I really miss you though. You know what? I really want to see you. How about this about this Tuesday? You told me that you have a four day holiday. You can come over and stay at my house for the holiday. Let's meet at our secret place after school ;) See you soon, you have to come!_

Shinichi chuckled. He could practically hear his cousin's enthusiastic voice through the letter. He had told Ran he was staying over at the Professor's house for the holiday and the girl had no objections. She helped him pack his clothes which he exchanged for this adult sized clothing at his house along with extra antidotes.

"Secret place huh?" Shinichi thought looking around the abandoned warehouse. When they were six, the both of them found it and fooled around inside all day. They hung t in the empty building for a year and a half…until the owner found out and chase them out for trespassing.

"Can't believe I use to trespass into other people's property." He mused. Well, his cousin WAS a troublemaker, he remembered bringing him over once. That pink dye bomb stain was still there. Imagine what he could do now?

He stopped his chuckling when he heard a sudden shift in the air around him, hiding from an organization of assassins can get you paranoid. He hid behind a crate, in heard it was the owner. He didn't need to repeat that episode again on the day he reunites with his cousin.

"Shinichi?" He heard a voice that could be his own. He grinned and stepped out of his hiding place to see his own reflection.

"Yo Kaito!" He waved to his cousin. Kaito returned the same grin.

"Hey, long time no see!" He ran up to him for a quick hug.

"I know right. God I haven't seen you in almost a decade!" Shinichi returned the hug. With all those letters and e-mails that they sent each other, it only seems like yesterday.

"Now let's get out of here before the owner catches us." The magician winked before grabbing on to Shinichi's hand.

"Not that again." Shinichi rolled his eyes. He studied the boy pulling him over the wired fence. He looked exactly like the boy ten years ago, the boy he knew and loved…in a brotherly way of course.

The detective knew he was probably the closest family member aside from his mother to Kaito. Kaito was more of a younger brother than a distant cousin. Those always curious and mischievous eyes, that unforgettable reckless grin will sooner or later get him in big trouble. As his cousin he couldn't let that happen.

_I swear I'll protect you. I swear it._

**Yay first chapter done! :D I bet you're all waiting for the main plot to appear right? Don't worry it will come soon! Please review! Thanks**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Please Review! **

"So this is your house? Woow…" Shinichi exclaimed when they walked up the driveway. Of course his was bigger, but Kaito's was the largest one in the neighborhood.

"Yeah. Please make yourself feel at home." Kaito grinned.

"Home" That word stung. When was the last time he slept in his own house? Shinichi thought painfully. He looked up at his smiling cousin. Kaito seemed oblivious to Shinichi's pained face as he led him upstairs.

"This is my room. Nothing much though." The magician grinned, pushing open the door. Shinichi peered inside. It wasn't as big as his own room but it was enough. There was a simple bed in the corner. A desk with a computer was to the side of the wall. A huge bookshelf occupied another side of the wall.

_Arsene Lupin…huh? _Shinichi raised an eyebrow with a smile. Kaito was a thief- otaku as much as Shinichi was a detective-otaku. The wall also had a life size portrait of Kaito's dad.

Kaito's dad…..his uncle…Kuroba Toichi… Shinichi remembered seeing the man a few times when he had been alive. He put on magic shows for them. The detective knew how much Kaito thought of him as a role model. It must have been a terrible loss.

The rest of the room looked pretty normal for a teenager. A hoodie lied on the bed, a strangely familiar black t-shirt with a skull on it **(A.N. whoever guesses which episode this is from gets a cookie.)** Magic tricks scattered across the floor.

"Oh sorry if it's a little messy. I've…been busy these days." He laughed, playing with the fabric on this uniform. A nervous gesture.

"It's alright; at least your room is filled with stuff. Mine only has a bed and a desk." _It's also missing a person to occupy it…_He thought as another pang of pain hit him. He glanced at a box on Kaito's messy desk. Inside were stacks of letters, each with his own handwriting.

"You kept all these letters?" Shinichi was amazed. There was almost a decade worth of letters. This meant a lot.

"Yeah, did you?' Kaito asked.

"Of course! They were our only way of connecting." He brought his face closer to his cousins, nose touching.

"They were the link to our bond." He whispered. Kaito's eyes widen and he smiled.

"That's right." Shinichi backed away and glanced through a few letters. They bring back great memories.

"You have such a great life, Kaito. You're popular, great at magic tricks; you don't have to worry about cases. You even got elected as class president. I envy you." Shinichi sighed comparing his suckish life to Kaito's. What could Kaito possibly have to worry about? His life was perfect.

Kaito stared at him. For a second, Shinichi thought he saw a flicker of sadness and darkness in his eyes before Kaito grinned.

"Then how would you like to be me for a day?" kaito gave a smirk that reminded Shinichi of a familiar phantom thief.

"Huh?" the detective asked. Kaito grabbed Shinchi's arm and pushed him down, one hand on a bottle of gel.

"Oi Kaito? What the hell?" Shinichi yelled as his cousin squeezed a huge amount on his head began messing with his perfectly tamed hair. It began sticking up in every direction.

Kaito finally got off of him, satisfied with his work. He then ran into his closet and grabbed an extra school uniform and shoved it in Shinichi's face.

"Here, put this on quickly." Kaito pointed to the bathroom connected to his room.

"Okay, okay geez." Shinichi chuckled closing the door, slipping on the night blue fabric. It was WAY more comfortable than his own. Another thing thing to be envious about.

As soon as he opened the door, Kaito grabbed his arm again and stopped in front of the mirror. He gasped.

The person in the mirror wasn't Shinichi anymore. It was Kaito's face staring back at him.

"Oh my god…how did you do that? I look exactly like you…" Shinichi gaped at his smirking cousin.

"Secret." He winked bring up a finger to his lips with a grin.

"Are you serious about letting me take your place?" Shinichi was still in disbelief.

"Of course, you have a day off tomorrow for a holiday right? Well I don't, so you can take my place tomorrow. No one will notice!" Kaito said confidently.

"I guess I could..." Shinichi mumbled.

"Yay thanks Shinichi!" Kaito grinned, giving him a hug.

"But first you have to get to know my classmates." Kaito grabbed a yearbook of a shelf and opened to his class.

"That's Aoko, the friend I told you about. Cup size A, hot tempered, favorite weapon: mop, don't tease her too much. That's Hakuba Sugaru; annoying British detective, huge pain, tease him all you like. Koizumi Akako, scary woman, witch, has the most evil glares." He grinned as he finished. Shinichi studied the pictures of every single student, memorizing their names.

Nakamori Aoko…Nakamori-keibu's daughter…I could probably deal with her. Hakuba-san…never met him directly in his regular form but Shinichi's pretty sure he can deal with him too. Koizumi….she sounds like a Haibara. Well, if he can deal with the ice queen, he could probably deal with her too.

"Okay, I think I'll do fine. See you after school tomorrow!" Shinichi winked at his cousin.

"It's a deal." Kaito grinned.

* * *

><p>Shinichi groaned as the alarm rang. The detective threw his borrowed pillow at the annoying thing. It fell to the floor with a muffled thud on the soft carpet. He got up out of the futon slowly and rubbed his eyes. A hand through his hair left his fingers with dried gel. Oh, that's right…he is taking Kaito's place in school today.<p>

He slipped out of the futon quietly and looked up at the bed next to him. His almost twin was deeply asleep, face half buried in the blanket.

"Kaito…" He whispered into the magician's face. The latter only groaned, mumbling a muffled shut up before shifting and falling back asleep. The detective raised an eyebrow when he saw the dark circles under his cousin's eyes. They didn't look like an "all nighters" dark circles. They looked more like the "I haven't sleep in days" ones. That made him frown. Kaito had always been a jumpy kid that refused to fall asleep when they had sleepovers, but the hyperactive magician would give in around twelve or one in the morning and Shinichi would finally be able to fall asleep, but Kaito never stayed up for more than one night. What is keeping him awake?

He shook his head and quickly slipped off his t-shirt and pants and into the navy blue gukuran of Ekoda High. He grabbed Kaito's knapsack and walked back to the bed.

"I'm going now, see you later." He whispered, pecking Kaito on the forehead briefly and ended up rushing out of the room with a blush.

"Ittarasai…" Kaito mumbled sleepily before turning his head and pulling up the covers.

* * *

><p>"Kaito! You're early!" Nakamori Aoko exclaimed with wide eyes as Shinichi jogged towards her.<p>

The disguised detective hid his surprise with his own decent poker face. Nakamori-keibu's daughter looked very similar to Ran. I her hair was more tamed…

"Y-yo! So I am." He laughed nervously. It was hard to sound like Kaito since their voices were almost alike. The new speech pattern was difficult to get use to. He missed his bowtie already. The only one he knew that could change pitch and voice patterns so easily was a certain thief.

Aoko raised an eyebrow. Kaito seemed different today. He hasn't even touched her skirt yet, not that she wanted him to.

"Let's go, since for once we are early. That's strange though. I usually have to drag you out of bed in order to get to school." She gave him a teasing look.

"Shut up, I can be early if I wanted to." Shinichi gave a genuine glare to the inspector's daughter. He found it easy to act around her. She was like Ran all the way. The teasing look, the comments, everything about her screamed Mouri Ran. Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea after all.

The last comment Kaito made had Aoko slightly reassured. That was something Kaito would say. But it was still strange. His whole aura is different. She shook her head. She was starting to sound silly. Of course this was Kaito. Some random guy can't trick her.

Shinichi smiled as the girl continued talking cheerfully about one thing and another. The pair walked down the hallways and into Classroom 2b.

"Wow, we actually got here with fifteen minutes to spare." Aoko said, amazed as she walked to her desk, If Shinichi remembered correctly, Kaito sat next to the window next to the girl.. He took Kaito's seat and slouched down in a very Kaito-like position. It felt strange not to sit up and do everything Shinichi-like but he'll get use to it. More students began piling in and taking their seat. He recognized Hakuba Sugaru walking in and taking the desk behind him.

"Ohayo, Kuroba-kun." He said with a smirk as he sat.

"Yo, Hakuba. What's up?" Shinichi tried to grin like his cousin and was glad it felt convincing. Before the blonde could say anything, Aoko cut him off and began chatting about aimless subjects.

Shinichi found it hard to tease the British detective. He was like Hattori but the kansai detective was shallow and left many openings and subjects to get eased about. The blonde on the other hand, was tight and left fewer openings. How does Kaito do it every day? But after ten minutes of endless talking, he was able to find openings and quickly say witty remarks. It became easier and easier to tease the both of them. Soon he was laughing his head off at the flushed detective and beet red Aoko, the red not only from embarrassment."

"Kaitooo…." Aoko growled reaching for the janitor's closet next to the door. This was definitely Kaito. The forever teasing magician she had known since they were kids.

"Hold on, Aoko. I was only joking" Shinichi held up his hands in defense.

"Kuroba-kun!" The detective looked up to see a group of girls. He tries to remember their names.

"So, how about today?" The brown haired one in the front smiled (Itou Arisa, his good memory supplied him.)

"Gomen ne, Itou-chan! I'm busy today, maybe another time?" He grinned apologetically, Kaito never mentioned such a girl.

"Awww, that's too bad, we really wanted you to come." The red head (Harada Reiko) said.

"I'm really sorry, but I can't." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"I guess another time. The last of the group sighed. Her name was Momoko Keiko. Strange, Kaito said she was Aoko's friend but Aoko didn't seem to hanging out with her.

"Yo, Kuroba! You joining us for a game of soccer after school?" A group of guys leaned against his chair. Shinichi raised an eyebrow, Kaito played soccer too?

"Sorry, busy today!" The soccer team groaned but continued chatting with him,

Shinichi laughed at something the captain (Hikari Makoda) said. He glanced around at the laughing group of classmates. Kaito…had a great life. He's popular, has a lot of friends, fun to be with. He doesn't have to worry about murders and shrinking into a seven year old.

He smiled, Kaito had the perfect life.

* * *

><p>Kaito stared t his reflection in the bathroom. Shinichi didn't get it. He didn't know his secrets. The detective wouldn't understand. He grimaced as he looked down at the bruises that decorated his pale skin. Some faded, while others were new and angry. He cursed and dumped his head under the faucet and stayed there as the wet streams of water soaked his hair and ran down his slightly bruised neck. Did shinichi notice? Nah, he couldn't have.<p>

After what seemed like hours, he finally lifted his head. The water was freezing and made a cold trail down his back.

The thief took a shuddered breath and leaned back on the wall, sliding down slowly. Poker face was getting weaker and weaker; He couldn't control his emotions anymore.

It hurt

His eyes watered and warm tears began falling, leaving wet stains. Each tear dropped onto the tiled floor making a small puddle of sadness and he continued crying.

It hurt

He took a shaky breath and sobbed. He raised a trembling hand and let the last piece of poker face crack and break away. Every single piece was gone.

He had made up his mind. It hurt too much. He shall do it today.

**Finished with this chapter. SHSATs tomorrow...so not ready for them. Wish me luck. After the test, I'll post the chapter everyone's waiting for. Goodbye Kaito :'(**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Please R&R**

"Ja ne, Kaito!" Aoko waved to her childhood friends. He hadn't flipped her skirt at all today, other than that, everything was normal. She smiled as he waved back and disappeared around the corner. He'll be himself again by tomorrow.

Shinichi sighed when he was out of sight. Kaito's life was fun and great, way better than his own. But at least Kaito didn't have to deal with dangerous and stressing stuff. His cousin wasn't the type to get involved with such things. Even as a little kid, none of Kaito's pranks involved anything dangerous. All the smoke bombs and hair dye bombs never hurt Shinchi's eyes or stung when they exploded, some of them even smelled like cotton candy and strawberry.

He glanced at the borrowed watch on his wrist, and his brows furrowed, almost time for the antidote to run out. The symptoms were showing, he was already feeling overly hot and his vision was starting to swim. Better get back to Kaito's house quickly. He began running down the street and turned again and the house came into view.

"Tadaima!" He yelled quickly, dropping Kaito's knapsack on the floor and ran straight for the bathroom. He sighed in relief as a familiar click of a lock going in place echoed through the bathroom. He had made it in time. He pulled out his extra red and white pill from Kaito's uniform pocket as the first wave of pain racked his body. The detective bit his tongue hard in order to keep from screaming out loud. He didn't need Kaito running down the halls, banging the door in panic. He gasped as quietly as he could as he felt his bones began melting down into ones of a seven year old before putting the pill in his mouth, swallowing it quickly. He couldn't keep a yelp in as his body began reacting again and his bones began stretching into adult size again.

With a final groan, he hit the floor slowly and unconsciousness took over.

* * *

><p>Kaito walked away the bathroom door when Shinichi's groaning stopped. He never actually witness his cousin's shrinking firsthand, he grimaced….that doesn't mean he wanted to.<p>

He walked back into his room and stood in front of the mirror, studying his reflection. All traces of his tears and splotchy red eyes were gone. With a touch of makeup he looked good as new. Practicing a weak grin, he knew he would look fine to Shinichi, but he knew better. Today shall be the day, no turning back. He turned around when a soft cooing got his attention. A dove was at the window sill, looking at him with curious red eyes. He gave a sad smile.

"Hello, Sora…here to say good bye?" The dove cocked its head left before flying into the room and landed on Kaito's waiting fingers. It pecked at the magician's messy hair and stared at him, as if wanting to say something.

"I'm sorry, but I…won't be able to see you anymore. I'm sure Shinichi will take care of you." He walked over to the window and the dove sat on the window sill again. The thief glanced at his dad's portrait. Shinichi was a detective, but Kaito doubt he would be able to find it. He had installed more security in the secret passageway. Unless given the directions, Shinichi won't be able to find it.

"Kaito?" Shinchi's voice travelled to his room. He turned back.

"In here!" He yelled. Shinichi's footsteps were soft, like any detective. He counted the seconds…seven…eight…

His twin walked in with a grin. He returned a fake one.

"So how was it being me?" Kaito asked as cheerfully as he could. Shinichi grinned widely; throwing another ton of bricks onto Kaito's already sinking heart.

"It was great! You have great friends, I envy you." Shinichi sighed, dropping down on his cousin's bed.

Kaito's violet eyes grew dark and heavy with darkness. The last trigger…was pulled.

"Sou ka…ne Shinichi?" His voice also grew heavy and sober. The mischievous tone gone. The detective raised an eyebrow at the tone and lifted his head.

"Yeah?" kaito watched him with seriousness. Shinichi shifted uncomfortably, his cousin's eyes…seemed so…hollow. The thief slowly walked over to his window and sat down on the sill. His dove had moved over and was looking up at him with a soft coo.

"Shinichi, you're so carefree. You can fly so freely in the sky. You have never thought about this, have you?" He looked up coldly.

"You have never wanted to disappear from this world."

Shinichi's eyes widen what….

"Kaito, what are you-"He began, but was cut off by another harsh statement, sharp enough to slice through the detective's own poker face.

"Was it really that fun being me?" Shinichi's mouth went dry as he continued staring at his cousin.

"S-sure, you're popular and everyone likes you…." Kaito shook his head sadly.

"You don't know anything, Shinichi. You don't know their secrets…." He looked up at him again, he bit his lip hesitating on what to say, before speaking.

"Or mine."

Shinichi was shocked, what was Kaito getting at. He didn't like how close he was sitting out the window, his cousin was begining to scare him. Why is he doing this?

"K-Kaito?" Kaito's face went into an expression of pain and regret; his eyes seemed to be getting wet, he didn't smile as he said his final words.

"I'm sorry, Shinichi…"

With that last sentence hanging in the air, he pushed off the window sill, disappearing to the ground below, watching his cousin's shocked face. The dove flew away, never coming back.

"KAITO!" Was the last thing he heard.

Shinichi watched in horror and began running to the window sill, tears threatening to spill.

_I knew everything about my cousin Kuroba Kaito. He was his class's representative, he had good grades, and a lot of friends. He was very nice that never like seeing people get hurt. He was liked by everyone. But….I didn't know anything. _

_I didn't know anything about the REAL Kaito._

**Yes I am evil, sorry for the short chapter, but this is how I planned for this chapter to end. I'll update soon. Thanks for reading. Please review :D**


End file.
